


Percy the Poet

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Poet!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy gets into Poetry. Annabeth reads it.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 11





	Percy the Poet

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 fanfic. It's a little one-shot that came to mind during class. This is in-between the second and third books because I love child Percy.

Percy slung the backpack over his back, chewing on some blue gum. Today he'd be heading back to camp. His school year had been rather uneventful, you could say. His English teacher was a patient old woman who was beloved for telling stories during classtime, somehow making school fun, being funny, witty, and patient: she was just the all-around perfect teacher for a 14-year-old dyslexic Percy.

Glancing at his dresser, he slid his binder stuffed full of lined paper into his bag, tossed in a few pencils, and looped the second band of his bag over the shoulder.

His mom was already waiting in the car, holding a fresh box of blue cookies. She stowed into his arms, driving in quiet. They arrived by half-blood hill, and she let him go, though not before looping her arms around him and wishing him a good summer.

He walked into camp, smiling lopsidedly at the Golden Fleece on the branches of Thalia's tree. People were out and about, and the clanging of metal on metal sounded from the Arena. Percy walked toward the cabins, seeing Annabeth on the gray bench outside of Athena's. She was reading a book in Ancient Greek, probably gifted to her by either Athena or Chiron. Sadly, he couldn't run to say hello. His things needed to be deposited in his cabin beforehand.

Walking into the cabin, he was greeted by the familiar scent of the sea. Smiling, he began to unpack. His clothes were haphazardly shoved into his dresser, his binder was placed on top of it, as were his pencils, and he stowed his toiletries in a cabinet.

To his surprise, a knock sounded at his door. Annabeth had noticed him. Opening the door, she instantly walked in, cuffing him on the back of the head, and then hugging him.

"How was your summer Percy? Get into trouble?" She sounded mildly annoyed, gray eyes just as piercing and intelligent as usual.

Percy beamed, shoving his hands in his pockets. Annabeth just being there was calming. "I met an Eel named Timothy when walking by the beach. School was surprisingly uneventful, but I did get expelled again." 

Annabeth looked around the room, immediately finding the binder. "What's this?" The blonde asked, opening it slightly before it was snatched away by Percy.

"A sandwich," Percy purred, clutching the binder. His expression went slack at her glare. "No, I'm not telling you.

"Is it really that embarrassing?" Annabeth asked, glare softening. Now it wasn't Annabeth trying to be scary, it was the ever-present scary factor of her demeanor. It was intimidating.

Percy hesitated, "No, not really. B-"

Athena's daughter cut him off, "if it isn't embarrassing, then why don't you say what it is." She stared intensely at the binder, voice terse.

"Because I don't want to?" Percy's reply was sheepish under her glare, and he suddenly grew more interested in the floor. Annabeth's glare had become more heated, he could tell. With a sigh, he added to his previous sentiment. "If you really want, you can read it."

Smirking, Annabeth took the binder, carefully taking out the first sheet. The writing was messy, yet she was surprised by what she found.

Friends are too loving

I am not deserving of

Their love and kindness

It was touching, pure. It was so definitely _Percy_ , and she couldn't help but smile. Her expression was surprisingly soft.

"Poetry? Why were you scared to show me this? It's so sweet." She stowed the sheet back in the binder, handing it to him.

Percy clutched the binder, flushing in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah. I, uh, didn't think you'd like it." He set the binder back on the dresser, sliding a hand across the plastic surface. "No-one's read my poetry, and I thought it'd be bad. I'm no child of Athena."

Annabeth smiled warmly. "You don't have to be, your writing is your own ideas and thoughts. As long as they're your own, it's perfect." She cuffed him again, this time on the shoulder. "Got that?"

Smiling, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, Percy nodded. "I do. Thanks."


End file.
